Someone Who Cares
by TamaraLynn
Summary: Sasuke loves his job and thinks that he doesn't need anything else, until a certain blond comes into his life. Will he feel the same way?


Sasuke growled, glaring at the papers that needed his signature, before throwing the pen onto the desk. Groaning, he pushed himself up from his computer chair and walked over to his personal water cooler. He took a cup from the dispenser, filling it with cold water. He downed the cup in one gulp, before pouring another. Drinking the water slower this time, he walked back over to his desk. Sighing, he sat back down, setting his cup in front of him. He rubbed his face in his hands, fingers running through his midnight black hair. Drinking the last of his water, he threw the cup in the trash can next to his desk, before finishing the papers. Once done, he set them in a large manila envelope, sealed it, and then set it in the basket to be sent out. He sighed, settling back in his chair.

Looking over at his clock, he sighed. _'Might as well get this over with,_' He thought. He pressed the intercom button on his office phone, he sighed heavily, growing impatient

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" His secretary asked, trying to sound seductive.

"Could you please call my brother and tell him that I am ready to meet with him, also I the papers that have to be sent out are ready" He gritted out through clenched teeth, disgusted with his secretary's tone of voice.

"Right away Mr. Uchiha, I will be in there immediately to get those papers, is there _anything_ else I could get for you?" She asked putting emphasis on the question.

"No." He replied angrily, before clicking the off the intercom. He groaned, before putting his face in his hands again. '_Why does she keep trying? I thought I was perfectly clear that I had _no_ interest in her whatsoever' _He thought, sitting back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Not even two minutes later, a knock could be heard from the door, before a woman with pink hair, and emerald eyes walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha? I just wanted to get those papers you wanted me to send out." She said, looking over Sasuke hungrily. He could feel her gaze on him, even if he wasn't looking right at her. His head shot up sharply, onyx eyes staring at her, the infamous Uchiha glare making her shudder.

"There." He growled, glare still intact, long, pale finger pointing to the basket. The secretary immediately went over to the basket, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible, still bending down just far enough to show off most of her cleavage.

"Is there anything else I could get for you?" She asked, desperately trying to act seductive.

"No. That will be all, Sakura. You can leave now." He said, eyes fixed pointedly on the door, glare at its peak.

"Y-yes, Mr. Uchiha." She stuttered, practically running to the door, shutting it behind her.

Sasuke sighed, trying not to think about exactly _how much_ his secretary was trying to flaunt in his presence. _'What even remotely gives her the idea that I'm interested?' _ He thought, still glaring at the door. _'Why did I even hire her in the first place?' _ He took a deep breath before turning his attention to his computer, looking at all of the windows open on the screen. _'Why did I even take this job in the first place? Oh, right, father'. _His father was the founder of _Chidori Inc._, and it was his duty to carry on the business with his brother, Itachi. It's not that he didn't like his job. He did. His job was his whole life. No wife, no girlfriend, no kids. To him, his job was all of those things put into one.

His father kept setting him up on dates with women, saying that he needed to find a wife, to continue the Uchiha name. He relied on his son to carry on the name, even if his brother was happy with someone. He would refuse every date, not able to tell his father the truth. He didn't personally care about what his father thought, but there would always be some part of him that would always care. How was he supposed to tell his father that he has _no_ interest in women? That he was gay. He just couldn't tell his father, the man who expected so much from him, that he was a homosexual. His brother Itachi told their father a while ago that he was gay, right after he started dating his boyfriend of 10 years, Deidara. Their father, of course, didn't take it very well, but still let Itachi run _Chidori Inc._ since he was supposed to take over after his father stepped down. Although Itachi told their father, Sasuke couldn't. _'Why am I such a chicken? Why can't I tell my father and not care like Itachi did?' _He went out on dates with a few men, most lied about themselves half the time, or just tried to get in his pants. Who wants that? After the few dates he went on, he just decided to give up on having someone in his life. Now his life is his work. He had shown no interest in anyone after that.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a voice through the intercom.

"Mr. Uchiha? Your brother is here." Sakura said from the other line.

"Send him in." Sasuke said, lifting his pale finger from the intercom button.

He pushed himself out from under his desk and turned to stand as his office door was opening. A man with a black suit with a crimson shirt and black tie, hair the same color as mine pulled back in a ponytail, and onyx eyes walked into the room.

"Itachi" Sasuke said, face holding no expression, walking over to his older brother, hand extended.

"Nice to see you, little brother' Itachi replied, meeting him halfway, face expressionless and hand extended. "It's been a long time."

"Too long" Sasuke said, a small smirk making its way upon his face. "How's Deidara?"

"He's doing well, hyper as always" Itachi replied, letting out a chuckle, while supplying a smirk of his own.

"Good to hear. So let's get down to business" Sasuke said, returning to his place behind his desk.

"Still always getting straight down to things, I see" Itachi said, taking a seat in front of the spotless, cherry colored wood desk.

"Well, you know me, business comes before anything" Sasuke replied, opening up a folder and taking out a few proposals.

"That's what I'm worried about" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a pen off of the holder.

"Nothing, now about the proposals" Itachi said, shaking his head and grabbing a few of the papers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~Itachi's P.O.V~

After an hour of talking over the proposals with Sasuke, we finally came to a conclusion to merge with _Sabaku Enterprises_. We called in Sasuke's secretary to call the company, and set up a meeting.

"We shouldn't wait so long to meet, little brother. Perhaps we could meet outside of the office for once." I said, smirking.

"Yes, we must." He said, same smirk in place.

We shook hands and I walked over to the door, shutting it behind me. I looked over at Sasuke's secretary and gave a small smile and a nod. She looked at me with hunger in her eyes, and I almost shuddered. I walked over to the elevator, pressing the down button. I was hoping that the elevator wasn't far from the top floor. '_Thank god' _I thought as I heard a bell like sound, then the door immediately opened. I practically ran into the elevator, still feeling her stare on me. I pressed the button for the lobby. The doors started closing, but not before I heard her say, "Have a good day, Mr. Uchiha," trying to sound seductive. When the doors closed, I visibly shuddered.

After the drive across town, I drove to my apartment building, where I knew someone was waiting for me to come home. I sighed, just thinking about Deidara. I was so happy when he had said yes to going on a date with me 10 years ago. I could still remember the feeling I had in my stomach right before the date. The talking we did during. The way he looked. The first kiss. The second kiss. Driving home that night. Just like it was yesterday. God how I love that man. Making a right into the parking garage, I drove up the ramp to the 7th level and parked in my reserved spot, a black jaguar parked right next to mine. '_So he is home. Perfect_.'

After locking my car, I walked over to the door to get into the building. I walked down the hallway to the last door on the right, with the numbers _721_ engraved into the door. I put the key into the lock, and opened the door. The smell of teriyaki chicken and rice filled my senses. I loved it when he cooked.

I walked through the door, taking off my shoes, and undoing my tie. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the closet, then unbuttoned the two top buttons on my shirt. I walked through the hallway, making a left towards the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, I watched Deidara move around the kitchen expertly. Blond hair up in its normal ponytail, bangs covering his left eye, the eye showing a blue that could make me melt in seconds, an apron around his front, tied up in the back, that said _Kiss the Cook_ on the front. _'Well don't mind if I do_' I thought, smirking to myself, walking up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"Mmm, welcome home, 'Tachi" He purred, his head tilting to the side to give me more access.

"It's good to be home, Dei" I murmured taking the invitation to his neck, biting, sucking and licking, up his neck to his pulse point.

"Mmm, as good as this feels, if you keep going, we're going to lose our dinner." He said, breath coming out is short gasps.

"Hn, I don't mind" I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"'Tachi, please…_ahh!_" He moaned, as I started trailing kisses down his neck, biting down on his collarbone.

"Fine, but later, you're _mine_" I growled, before kissing him gently.

"Fine" He said breathlessly. I nuzzled his neck. "So how was Sasuke, today?

"Still caught up in business, as usual" I said, sighing deeply.

"Well why don't _we_ fix him up with someone for a change" He said, eyes glistening with mischief.

"That doesn't how like such a bad idea" I said, thoughtfully. "With who though?"

"How about my cousin, he not dating anyone" Deidara said, putting the chicken on plates.

"Naruto? Are you sure?" I asked, realizing just how hungry I was.

"Well, yeah I mean, if anyone can get Sasuke to stop having work as his number one priority, it's Naruto." Deidara sad, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"If you think so, we have to get them to meet somehow" I said, taking a drink of tea.

"Well, you settled the proposal for _Sabaku Enterprises_ right? Naruto works there, when you have the meeting, they can meet then" Deidara said, thoughtfully.

"You, my love, are too smart for your own good" I purred leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Thank you, love. Now let's finish dinner so we can get to dessert." He said, licking his lips.

"You read my mind" I said, eyes roaming over his body.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
